youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud8745
Cloud8745 was one of the most famous people on youtube, and was the 65th most subscribed director. He had 23,739 subscribers (As of May 1, 2009 10:00PM EST). He did video game playthroughs. His humour is what made cloud8745 so popular and most of this comes from narrating whilst playing the game. Cloud8745 later stated, that he was going to "start off fresh" (as his own words), which means: he changed he's channel to director. After closing his channel he started with a new one mentioning he would resume making walkthroughs and videos in the same way he did before, his new channel "NaturalBornGamers" became the most subscribed channel in October with more than 5,500 subscribers in five days. According to his colleague, LuizPrower, some of the major factors that lead cloud8745 to be closed down were people who became his friend in order to gain popularity and fame and that he wanted LuizPrower to be head of the walkthrough development since LuizPrower was inspirational and known for his most famous and funniest walkthrough, "I Wanna Be the Guy." Cloud has later uploaded a video stating that he may or may not close down his new channel, NaturalBornGamers. He stated that he will release a video revealing his intentions anytime from December 2 to a week later. On December 2 Cloud released a video stating that he will not close his account. On June 3, 2009, Naturalborngamers was suspended due to "Copyright infringement", this was due to him requesting payment for his "commissioned" narration on walthrough videos which means he was franchising outside of Youtube's ring. Trolls played no part in his account being shutdown. Afterwards, he put his walkthroughs on JTV and his forum. He also decided to use Viddler as an alternative to Youtube. Cloud now uses two accounts, MrAaronRants and xCloud8745x. He resumed doing LP's as of July 13th 2010. I Wanna Be The Guy His most famous walkthrough is his "I Wanna Be The Guy" walkthrough. This was requested by a friend of his, LuizPrower. There was a total of 29 videos in it including his Mecha Birdo bloopers. He took these videos down on his old account because he believed it could get him suspended. Click here to view all of his I Wanna Be The Guy videos. On his "Cloud Answers Questions" videos he said that he almost broke his keyboard. Later on JustinTV he made a comeback and played IWBTG again and on "Mecha Birdo" he had a joke planned. He was acting and he repeated "The boss was actually so easy!" You can see the video here, thanks to the user Metroid51. A Joke In Bad Taste In a video on Cloud's old account, he had a video that stated he will close his channel in 7 days. He played sad music in the background to help convince people it was real. Even though people were convinced, he said it in a very fake voice, as if it were a joke. Some people were in on the joke, mainly because they were the ones that thought of it. Since that video, there were floods of goodbye Cloud videos. That same day, Cloud released another video saying that it was only a joke and some people were glad, mad, relieved, a mix of them, or all of those emotions. This, to some people, was a joke in bad taste. No Narration In 2009 cloud decided to do a small amount of No Narration videos, but this was a short lived event. Here are his completed no narration videos: Batman (Nes) Gun Nac (Nes) Super Mario Bros (Nes) Super Mario Bros 2 (Nes) Super Mario Bros 3 (Nes) Megaman X (Snes) Super Mario World (Snes) LOZ Link To The Past (Snes) X Men Mutant Apocalypse (Snes) Sonic 2 (Genesis) LOZ Ocarina Of Time (N64) Metal Gear Solid (Ps1) - If anyone has his live stream videos from JTV with narration, let me know ~thesnake383 X - Men Arcade (Arcade) F.E.A.R 2 (Pc) Portal (PC) Walkthroughs to come (No Narration) Cloud originally had planned to continue making no narration videos, but decided that he was no longer going to continue. The Legend Of Zelda (Nes) 30% done Super Mario RPG (Snes) Hold Paper Mario (N64) Hold Super Mario 64 (N64) Hold Castlevania Symphony Of The Night (Ps1) Hold Final Fantasy 8 (Ps1) 30% done Final Fanasy 9 (Ps1) Hold The Legend Of Dragoon (Ps1) Hold Shadow Of The Colossus (Ps2) 40% Done Prey (PC) Hold Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) Hold Super Mario World (SNES) Return of narration As of July 13th 2010, Cloud has resumed making videos under the account xCloud8745x. List of new walkthroughs:(finished and unfinished) Kirby and the Crystal Shards Super Mario World 2 Donkey Kong Country SNES Diddy Kong Racing Battletoads ARCADE Battletoads and Double Dragons Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon Turok 2 Seeds Of Evil Bomberman Hero World Of Warcraft Cataclysm Final Fantasy 6 Final Fantasy 7 Final Fantasy 8 Final Fantasy 10 Legend Of Dragoon Shadow Of The Colossus Dark Cloud Kingdom Hearts Silent Hill 2 Ape Escape Batman Resident Evil 2 Leon A Castlevania SOTN Cave Story Donkey Kong Country 2 Metroid Prime Bionic Commando Lost Odyssey Little Nemo Metal Gear Solid Goldeneye Rambo Agent Run Phoenix Wright Mass Effect Monster Rancher Battle Card Metal Slug